Seperti Matahari Terbit
by Thia Nokoru
Summary: "Seandainya… aku bertemu denganmu bukan sebagai seorang pencuri, aku ingin sekali berteman deng… a …n… m…." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto melihat wajah damai dan bahagia Sakura dalam tidur panjangnya itu. / NaruSaku / Silahkan menikmati... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit © Thia Nokoru**

**Naruto – Sakura**

**.**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit**

**.**

**Chapter 1,**

"Kau lagi, Cantik,"

"Heh! Kenapa? Tidak suka kalau aku berulah di desamu?"

"Tidak, aku malah senang kau datang ke desa ini, hehehe…"

"Kalau begitu, jangan halangi aku kali ini!"

"Tidak bisa, aku akan tetap menjaga keamanan di desa ini. Sebaiknya rubahlah kebiasaanmu untuk tidak menjadi seorang penjahat lagi."

"Apa pedulimu padaku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

"Aku memang bukan siapa-siapamu, tapi aku perduli padamu…"

"Apaan itu? Aku tidak mengerti! Sekarang juga kau minggir!"

"Tidak!"

"Minggir!"

"Tidak!"

"Grrr… Baiklah, kalau memang itu maumu…"

Terlihat dua orang sedang berdiri berhadapan di atas atap sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Rumah seorang bangsawan yang sangat terkenal dari klan Hyuuga. Seorang gadis berambut warna merah muda panjang yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi, bersiap dalam kuda-kudanya. Di hadapannya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang terlihat sangat santai sambil tersenyum lebar pada perempuan di depannya.

"Hentikan cengiran lebarmu itu! Itu sangat memuakkan!"

"Hehehe… benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan selalu tersenyum seperti ini hanya kepadamu… Terima kasih atas pujiannya…"

"_Baka_! Aku tidak memujimu, tahu!"

"Hehehehe…."

"Dasar! Lihat saja, kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari tas kecil yang ada di pinggangnya. Dengan cepat ia mengarahkan kunai itu pada laki-laki di depannya. Sayangnya, gadis itu kurang cepat, tangan yang memegang kunai itu bisa ditahan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawanku, Cantik."

Laki-laki itu menyeringai, gadis itu mendengus kesal.

Mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ditahan oleh laki-laki yang ada di depannya, gadis itu meronta-ronta agar laki-laki itu melepaskannya. Karena gadis di depannya ini terus meronta-ronta, laki-laki itu kini menahan kedua tangan gadis itu di belakang.

"Menyerahlah… Jangan berbuat hal seperti ini lagi…"

"Tidak akan! Kalau aku tidak berbuat seperti ini, aku mau makan apa? _Baka_!"

"Kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik,"

"Bicara memang gampang! Aku tidak seperti dirimu! Sebaiknya kau lepaskan aku!"

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini?"

Seorang laki-laki dewasa tiba-tiba saja muncul di atap rumah. Kedua orang yang tadi sibuk berbicara, kini mereka mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Kau… bukankah kau adalah Sakura Hitam itu? Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di atap rumahku?"

"Heh! Sial! Aku jadi tertangkap seperti ini…"

"Naruto! Cepat bawa dia ke Hokage!"

"I-iya, Paman Hiashi!"

Gadis itu berpikir dia harus bebas, jangan sampai ia bertemu dengan Hokage. Habislah dia kalau sampai hidup di penjara. Sesaat gadis itu menyeringai menyeramkan, dia menatap laki-laki berambut pirang yang bernama Naruto dengan sangat tajam.

"Ughh… A-aduuhh…"

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura Hitam itu tiba-tiba saja meringis kesakitan. Naruto yang mengunci kedua tangan Sakura di belakang, refleks bertanya kepada Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura merasa kalau kuncian pada kedua tangannya sedikit melonggar. Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang ada di belakangnya.

"Pe-penyakitku k-kambuh lagi, sepertinya…."

"Hei, yang benar saja? Apa yang sakit?"

Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat cemas akan dirinya. Jauh di dalam perasaan Sakura entahlah, Sakura merasa perasaannya sedikit hangat saat melihat wajah Naruto yang cemas padanya.

Naruto memang sangat cemas, melihat Sakura yang terlihat kesakitan seperti itu dia tidak tega. Dengan perlahan Naruto melepaskan kuncian kedua tangan Sakura di belakangnya dan langsung membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk berhadapan dengannya. Dalam hati Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kau sakit apa?"

Saat berhadapan dengan Naruto, kedua bola mata biru itu terlihat sangat cemas menatap emerald milik Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura dilanda rasa hangat perasaannya. Sakura menepis perasaan aneh itu dari pikirannya, sekarang Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto, membuat Naruto terpaku di tempat melihat senyum Sakura. Sakura tahu, kalau Naruto pasti terpana melihat senyumnya.

BUAGH

Satu tinjuan maut Sakura mendarat di wajah Naruto membuat Naruto terpental agak jauh. Melihat Naruto yang di serang, Hiashi tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung menyerang Sakura dengan jurus-jurus khas dari klan Hyuuga. Sakura tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan menang melawan pemimpin dari klan Hyuuga itu. Berkali-kali Sakura menghindar dari serangan Hiashi, tidak ada kesempatan Sakura untuk menyerang balik. Naruto yang meringis sakit, segera bangun dari jatuhnya. Naruto melihat Hiashi yang terus-terusan menyerang Sakura. Akhirnya, Sakura kini terkena jurus dari klan Hyuuga itu. Serangan-serangan yang sangat cepat mendarat di seluruh tubuhnya. Sakura berpikir, tamatlah hidupnya sekarang. Yah, mungkin mati adalah jalan terbaik bagi hidupnya yang selalu seorang diri.

Naruto tidak tega melihat Sakura yang sudah tidak dapat lagi melawan ataupun menghindar dari serangan Hiashi. Perasaannya sakit melihat Sakura yang sudah terluka sangat parah itu. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras, berusaha untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menolong gadis itu. Tapi…

Sakura terjatuh, seluruh tubuhnya sepertinya sudah lumpuh. Darah masih mengalir dari mulutnya. Sakura tidak tahan lagi, sakit sekali. Walau sakit, tapi terasa mati rasa. Sakura menatap Hiashi yang kini berjalan mendekat padanya dengan sebuah kunai yang menunjuk padanya. Tidak terasa, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Sakura. Sakura sudah pasrah kalau dia harus mati. Pandangannya mulai mengabur, karena terhalang oleh air mata dan juga kesadarannya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, Sakura akhirnya pingsan atau malah sudah mati?

Naruto melihat Hiashi mendekat pada Sakura yang sudah jelas sudah kalah. Naruto menatap Sakura dan walau ini adalah malam hari, Naruto bisa melihat cairan bening yang berkilau karena terkena cahaya bulan yang bersinar malam ini. Naruto melihat Sakura menangis, jantungnya seakan-akan ada yang meremasnya dengan sangat kencang. Sakit sekali.

Hiashi sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Hiashi tersenyum senang, kunai itu segera di lemparkannya tepat menuju jantung Sakura.

SRAAT

TRANGG

Hiashi menoleh ke belakangnya, menatap tajam Naruto yang telah menangkis kunai yang sudah akan menusuk jantung Sakura. Naruto balas menatap tajam Hiashi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bocah?!"

Hiashi tampak marah pada Naruto.

"Dia sudah sekarat, jangan bunuh dia." Naruto berkata dengan sangat datar.

"Dia adalah seorang penjahat. Penjahat yang sering berkeliaran di desa ini harus mati!" tegas Hiashi.

Naruto berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. Perasaannya menjadi semakin sakit melihat Sakura dari dekat. Dengan perlahan diangkatnya tubuh Sakura dengan _bridal style_, direngkuhnya tubuh Sakura dengan erat.

"Biar aku yang urus dia. Lagipula, gadis ini bukan penjahat kelas berat. Ia hanya sering mencuri harta milik orang-orang desa saja."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan Hiashi yang terlihat masih kesal.

Naruto melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya. Dengan cepat Naruto sampai di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Hokage' dan segera menendang kasar pintu ruangan itu hingga rusak.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, NARUTO _BAKA_!"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang di kuncir dua, terlihat marah besar kepada Naruto yang mendobrak pintu ruangannya. Dia adalah sang Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Pemimpin dari desa ini.

"Nenek Tsunade! Tolong dia!"

Naruto segera membaringkan Sakura di lantai di ruangan itu. Tsunade melihat Naruto yang tampak cemas melihat seseorang yang dibawanya. Tsunade dengan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Dia bukankah penjahat yang dijuluki Sakura Hitam?"

"Iya! Kumohon… selamatkanlah dia…." pinta Naruto cemas.

Tsunade memeriksa keadaan Sakura yang sudah sangat sekarat. Naruto melihat Tsunade yang memeriksa keadaan Sakura, lalu Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

"Tidak bisa…. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi ditolong. Jantungnya sudah sangat lemah, detaknya sangat perlahan. Maafkan aku…." Tsunade menyesal.

"Tidak! Kau pasti bisa menolongnya, Nenek!"

Naruto tidak terima dengan kata-kata Tsunade. Tsunade bingung dengan Naruto, sampai begitu inginnya Naruto menyembuhkan gadis ini. Apa hubungan Naruto dengan gadis ini?

"Biar kucoba…."

Langkah pertama Tsunade adalah mengalirkan cakra penyembuhan pada Sakura. Tsunade merasa ini butuh waktu yang sangat lama. Sedangkan jantung Sakura sudah sangat lemah.

"Siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi."

"Apakah dia ingin mencuri di kediaman Hyuuga? Wah, gadis yang sangat berani…."

"Aku sudah mencegahnya dan menangkapnya, tapi Hiashi tiba-tiba saja muncul. Melihatku yang diserang oleh gadis ini, Hiashi pun menyerang gadis ini…. Aku menyesal tidak menghentikan serangan Hiashi, membiarkan Hiashi melukai gadis ini…."

"Naruto… dia sudah sangat lemah. Aku takut dia tidak bisa bertahan…."

Naruto terlihat sangat sedih, wajah Sakura sudah sangat pucat. Napasnya saja sudah hampir tidak terasa. Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"BODOH!"

Naruto meninju-ninju lantai dengan sangat keras. Tsunade yakin kalau Naruto sepertinya ada rasa dengan gadis ini.

"Saat ini, cakraku tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik dalam tubuh gadis ini. Seluruh titik dimatikan oleh Hiashi."

"…."

"Naruto, bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Kalau dia bisa bertahan sampai pagi hari, mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkannya."

Tsunade berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hanya untuk seorang Hokage, Tsunade mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya dengan sangat serius.

Naruto segera menggendong Sakura lagi, dengan cepat Naruto membawa Sakura menuju rumah sakit. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat, dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan melihat wajah seseorang yang selama ini selalu mengganggunya. Raut sedih dan cemas tergambar di wajah laki-laki itu. Kenapa? Pikir Sakura.

"Uhukk… uhukk…"

Naruto terkejut mendengar suara yang terbatuk-batuk. Naruto berhenti dari larinya dan menatap Sakura yang kini mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto membaringkan Sakura di bangku panjang yang ada di pinggir jalan. Sakura terus terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah banyak dari mulutnya. Naruto melihat Sakura yang sangat lemah, untuk bernapas saja sepertinya sulit sekali.

"Bertahanlah… Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"

"Ti-tidak perlu…."

"Ayo cepat! Kau harus sembuh!"

Berbicara saja Sakura susah sekali. Napasnya sudah sangat lemah.

"Aku… sebentar lagi akan m-mati…."

"Jangan ucapkan itu!"

"Sudahlah… Apa pedulimu padaku? Aku ini seorang pencuri, penjahat di desa ini. Jadi pantas mati. Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkanku?"

"…."

"Aku tahu, selama ini kau selalu mengalah kepadaku. Kau itu jauh lebih hebat dariku. Tapi kau selalu melepaskan aku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"

"Jangan bicara lagi, ayo cepat ke rumah sakit!"

"Uhuk… uhukk…. Aku tidak mau…. Percuma saja…."

"Tidak percuma! Nenek Tsunade akan menyembuhkanmu asal kau bisa bertahan sampai pagi hari!"

"Haahh… Pagi hari, ya…."

Naruto melihat Sakura menghelakan napasnya dan tersenyum saat mengucapkan pagi hari.

"Aku lebih baik melihat matahari terbit sebelum aku mati, daripada menunggu di rumah sakit sampai pagi lalu mati."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu…." Nada suara Naruto terdengar bergetar.

Sakura menatap Naruto yang sangat sedih. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat sedih melihat keadaanku? Kenapa kau sangat perduli kepadaku? Aku bukan keluargamu, lho…."

"K-kau… a-aku… aku juga tidak mengerti. Yang kurasakan saat ini, aku hanya ingin kau selalu bersamaku…."

Seandainya jantung Sakura saat ini berdetak normal, Sakura akan merasakan debaran jantung yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lagi-lagi perasaan hangat hadir di dalam dadanya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang ingin bersama dengannya.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Naruto. Naruto balas tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu, Naruto?" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu, Naruto?" Naruto dengan sedih kembali mengangguk.

"A-aku…" Sakura mengambil napas dengan perlahan. "Aku ingin kembali ke rumah…."

"Hm,"

"Rumahku berada di atas gunung. Di luar desa ini…."

"Kau ingin ke sana?"

"Hn, bisa kau antarkan aku?"

"Kau yakin tidak mau ke rumah sakit?"

"Aku akan sangat bahagia bila kau mau membawaku ke rumahku…."

Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Naruto. Naruto tidak bisa melawan keinginan Sakura. Sakura sangat ingin pulang. Naruto ingin Sakura sembuh. Kalau Sakura sembuh, Naruto janji akan selalu menjaga dan menemani Sakura. Naruto pun akhirnya pasrah akan keputusan Sakura yang ingin pulang.

"Baiklah… Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Bertahanlah, jangan mati dulu di tengah jalan."

Sakura tersenyum. Naruto segera menggendong tubuh Sakura dan kembali melompati atap –atap rumah, lalu keluar dari desa dan menuju sebuah gunung yang lumayan agak jauh dari desa.

Dalam perjalanan, Sakura kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto panik, diceknya napas Sakura, masih ada walau sangat pelan. Tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Naruto. Menghalangi penglihatannya yang saat ini menerobos hutan yang menuju ke gunung. Naruto melompat ke atas dan berlari melompati puncak pepohonan.

**.**

Sebentar lagi matahari akan segera terbit. Naruto duduk di batang cabang pohon cemara yang sangat tinggi yang berada di puncak gunung. Pandangan mata Naruto terlihat kosong. Di sebelahnya bersender Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto sudah berkali-kali membangunkan Sakura dari ketidaksadarannya, tapi Sakura tidak bangun-bangun. Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat dari samping. Naruto tahu, Sakura masih hidup.

"Bangunlah… lihatlah… Matahari akan segera terbit. Kau bilang ingin melihat matahari terbit, kan?"

Air mata sudah mengalir kembali di kedua mata Naruto. Mungkin Naruto cengeng, Naruto tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya melihat orang yang sangat kau cintai akan meninggalkanmu.

"Engghh…"

Mendengar erangan pelan Sakura, Naruto segera menghapus air matanya.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" Naruto berusaha untuk tegar.

"Ah… kita sudah sampai, ya…."

"Kau bilang rumahmu ada di atas gunung, aku tidak melihat ada satu rumah pun di gunung ini. Kau berbohong…."

Sakura tersenyum lemah, wajah Sakura semakin pucat dari semalam.

"Ah… Matahari terbit…. Cantiknya…."

Sakura sangat senang dapat melihat matahari terbit sebelum ia mati. Melihatnya membuat Sakura semangat untuk dapat memulai kehidupan barunya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto…. Aku sangat senang…."

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura merasa hangat dan sangat nyaman dipeluk seperti ini oleh Naruto.

"Seandainya… aku bertemu denganmu bukan sebagai seorang pencuri, aku ingin sekali berteman deng… a …n… m…."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan menatap wajah Sakura. Sakura sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Naruto melihat wajah damai dan bahagia Sakura dalam tidur panjangnya itu.

"Tidak! Hei, bangunlah!" Naruto mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Hiks… bangunlah…. Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Naruto terisak, kali ini air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"SAKURAAA…!" Naruto meneriakkan nama Sakura.

**.**

Naruto berjalan sambil menggendong tubuh Sakura. Tidak ada niat untuk menguburkan Sakura. Masih berada di wilayah pegunungan, Naruto menuju sebuah air terjun dan ada mata air di sana. Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sakura di atas batu besar. Naruto mengeluarkan saputangannya dari saku celananya dan mencelupkannya ke dalam air. Diperasnya saputangan itu, dengan perlahan Naruto membersihkan wajah Sakura yang kotor dengan noda darah.

Naruto mengelus wajah Sakura yang sudah terlihat bersih. Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kau terlihat cantik kalau bersih seperti ini…"

Srakk… srakkk…

Naruto mendengar ada yang sedang berjalan mendekat kepadanya, dengan siaga Naruto meraih kunai yang disimpannya di tas kecil yang ada di kakinya. Suara itu semakin mendekat, dan keluarlah seorang manusia dari balik semak-semak. Naruto hampir saja melempar kunai itu pada seorang nenek-nenek yang baru saja keluar dari balik semak.

"Ah, Nenek, kupikir siapa…." Naruto sangat lega bukan orang jahat yang datang.

Nenek tua itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Sampai di hadapan Naruto, Nenek itu melihat Sakura yang terbaring di atas batu besar.

"Dia kenapa?"

"Ah, dia… dia… sudah tiada…." lirih Naruto kembali sedih.

Naruto melihat nenek tua itu mendekat pada Sakura. Nenek tua itu menatap Sakura dengan teliti. Dengan sekali gerakan yang membuat Naruto terkejut, nenek itu mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhan yang sangat besar kepada Sakura. Cakranya sangat berbeda dengan milik Tsunade.

"A-apa yang Nenek lakukan?"

"Diamlah… Dia masih hidup, kalau tidak segera ditolong, dia sebentar lagi akan mati."

Naruto terkejut mendengar Sakura masih hidup. Jelas-jelas tidak ada napas lagi yang keluar dari hidung Sakura. Bagaimana bisa?

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura, Sakura masih tetap tertidur, tapi ada yang berubah, Sakura bernapas. Naruto sangat senang.

"Kumohon, Nenek, tolonglah dia…."

**BERSAMBUNG**

**REPUBLISH**

**27 MARET 2014**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Nyo~ ini republish… fanfic ini dulu saya buat atas pesanan seseorang. Mungkin, orang itu udah lupa, biar saja deh… :P**

**Nyo~ nikmati saja fanfic ini, ya… :D**

**Semoga kalian yang membacanya suka… ;D**

**Review, please…? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit © Thia Nokoru**

**Naruto – Sakura**

**.**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 2,**

Festifal kembang api di sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha kali ini dibuat besar-besaran. Festival ini dibuka untuk umum. Warga atau penduduk yang berasal dari luar desa diijinkan untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat acara festival kembang api ini.

"Hei, kau tidak mau datang ke festival Konoha?"

"Hm, aku sedang malas…."

"Ayolah, banyak mangsa di sana! Kau pasti akan dapat banyak!"

"Iya, sih, masa aku harus pakai baju yang seperti ini? Bisa-bisa aku nanti ditangkap karena dikira mau perang!"

"Hahaha… Itu tidak masalah, kau boleh pakai baju untuk para artis panggung di belakang."

"Wah, benarkah? Terima kasih, aku tidak mau memakai baju seperti gadis-gadis manis itu!"

"Sudahlah… Kalau kau berpakaian seperti gadis-gadis normal lainnya kau tidak akan dicurigai nantinya."

"Kau memaksaku juga agar kau dapat bagian, kan?"

"Hehehe… Kalau kau dapat banyak, jangan lupa bagianku juga, ya…"

"Tck, dasar mata duitan!"

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang diikat ekor kuda tinggi itu menatap tajam pada sosok laki-laki yang hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup oleh cadar yang dikenakannya. Sebuah rumah hiburan yang berada jauh di luar Desa Konoha tampak sepi hari ini. Biasanya rumah hiburan ini ramai pengunjung karena letak rumah hiburan ini berada di jalur utama yang menuju Desa Konoha. Banyak para petualang yang mampir untuk menginap atau sekedar menikmati hiburan-hiburan yang disediakan dari rumah hiburan ini. Di salah satu meja tempat hiburan itu, gadis berambut merah muda itu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju laki-laki yang memakai cadar yang sedang menghitung uang di meja kasir.

"Baiklah, kalau aku dapat banyak, aku boleh kan menginap disini gratis?"

"Kalau bagianku banyak, kau boleh menginap disini gratis selama seminggu,"

"Seminggu? Dasar pelit!"

"Masih lebih baik daripada kau tidur di luar sana."

Tanpa membalas kata-kata laki-laki bercadar itu, gadis itu langsung berjalan menuju ruangan yang ada di belakang panggung musik.

"Apakah aku harus memakai baju kimono sexy ini?"

Gadis itu kini menatap sebuah kimono manis berwarna merah. Gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin besar yang ada di ruang ganti untuk para artis panggung berganti baju. Dengan pasrah gadis itu melepaskan satu-persatu pakaian yang dikenakannya dan menggantinya dengan kimono merah itu.

"Apa ini? Ini bukan diriku! Masih lebih baik pakaian ninja hitam itu daripada kimono ini!" gerutu gadis itu di depan cermin menatap dirinya yang sebenarnya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Apakah rambutku juga harus di rubah seperti para artis panggung itu? Sepertinya tidak perlu."

"Wajahku… Apa aku harus berdandan? Hm… Sepertinya pakai lipstik sedikit tidak apa-apa,"

Gadis itu mengambil sebuh lipstik berwarna merah delima di meja rias dan memoleskannya pada bibir tipisnya.

"Seperti ini? Wah… ini seperti bukan diriku!"

Gadis itu menatap penampilannya lagi di depan cermin, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya dengan artis panggung yang biasa dia lihat.

"Artis-artis panggung itu biasanya selalu melebarkan leher kimononya hingga ujung pundaknya, seperti ini?"

BLUUSSHH

"KYYAAA… TIDAKKK…!"

Gadis itu memerah sendiri wajahnya ketika dia melebarkan kerah kimononya hingga ujung pundaknya. Hal itu membuat sedikit belahan dadanya terlihat.

"Aku tidak akan melebarkan kerah kimono ini!"

Setelah berkutat cukup lama di depan cermin, akhirnya gadis itu keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan menghampiri laki-laki bercadar itu.

"Wah, wah, wah… kau cantik sekali."

"Apakah kau tidak punya baju yang lebih biasa lagi dari ini?"

"Sayangnya tidak ada…. Cepat sana!"

"Aku berangkat, ya…."

Tidak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai di Desa Konoha, karena gadis ini adalah seorang ninja. Gadis itu sampai di depan pintu gerbang Desa Konoha. Ada empat orang yang berjaga di pintu masuk desa itu. Mereka tidak memakai pakaian tugas mereka, sepertinya untuk mengenali para penjaga di desa ini sulit untuk diketahui. Gadis itu berjalan dengan perlahan melewati pintu masuk Desa Konoha. Gadis itu disambut dengan ucapan selamat datang dan dibalas senyum manis oleh gadis itu.

Sangat ramai, desa ini penuh dengan orang. Hiasan-hiasan festival menggantung di sepanjang jalan. Gadis itu berjalan sesuai petunjuk menuju tempat festival berlangsung. Ini pertamakalinya gadis itu datang ke desa ini. Sepertinya desa ini sangat damai dan orang-orangnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Apakah aku bisa seperti mereka? Sepertinya tidak, itu cuma mimpi…."

Gadis itu terus berjalan menelusuri jalan-jalan di Desa Konoha, pandangannya memperhatikan setiap orang yang dilewatinya.

"Mudah," Gadis itu menyeringai menyeramkan.

Setelah puas memperhatikan dan sedikit menikmati acara festival ini, gadis itu ikut berkumpul di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas tempat diadakannya festival kembang api dinyalakan. Saat orang-orang fokus menikmati kembang api yang meledak-ledak di gelapnya langit malam, gadis itu memulai aksinya. Satu kantong, dua, tiga, empat kantong sudah didapatkannya.

"Sepertinya cukup. Sebelum mereka menyadarinya, sebaiknya aku pergi."

Gadis itu tersenyum senang dan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Jalan desa sangat sepi, orang-orang sepertinya berkumpul di lapangan tadi, gadis itu berjalan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan sangat terburu-buru dari belakangnya.

BRUUKK

Gadis itu terjatuh dengan keras ke tanah. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Maaf, Nona… kau tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis itu menatap tajam laki-laki yang ada di depannya. Tapi, yang membuat gadis itu bingung, kenapa wajah laki-laki itu terlihat malu? Gugup? Salah tingkah? Kenapa? Akhirnya gadis itu menyadari kalau kimononya itu terbuka, menampakkan kaki sampai paha gadis itu. Dengan cepat, gadis itu bangun dari jatuhnya dan masih menatap tajam laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik di depannya.

"Kau harus membayarnya karena telah melihatnya!" rutuk gadis itu dalam hati.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu…."

"Ka-kakiku sakit…."

Gadis itu merintih sambil memegang kakinya. Laki-laki itu mendekat dan gadis itu pura-pura terjatuh saat akan berjalan, dengan sigap laki-laki itu meraih tubuh gadis itu dan membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Te-terima kasih,"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis lalu pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu yang terlihat bingung dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Yeah! Mudah sekali!"

Gadis itu kini sudah berada di luar Desa Konoha. Ia berjalan menuju rumah hiburan yang akan menjadi tempatnya tidur selama seminggu.

"Paman! Tambah lagi!"

Laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu kini sedang makan di kedai ramen. Sudah empat mangkok ramen dia habiskan seorang diri. Setelah menghabiskan mangkok ramen kelimanya, dia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil dompetnya.

"Lho? Kok tidak ada? Padahal aku tadi pulang ke rumah untuk mengambil dompetku, aku sudah memasukkannya ke saku celanaku!" Laki-laki itu terlihat panik.

"Eh, apa ini?"

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Seharusnya yang keluar dari saku celananya itu dompet kodok hijau miliknya.

"Sakura hitam? Apa ini? Bunga sakura berwarna hitam?"

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?"

"Ah, paman. Aku kehilangan dompetku. Di sakuku hanya ada sakura hitam ini. Hehehe… aku hutang dulu, ya…."

"Sakura hitam? Wah, Sepertinya dia sudah masuk ke Desa Konoha ini."

"He? Apa maksud Paman?"

"Kau belum pernah mendengarnya? Memang dia bukan penjahat terkenal, hanya seorang penjahat kecil. Sakura Hitam, itu julukannya. Aku pernah mendengar dari salah satu tamu yang makan di sini."

"He? Apakah dia seorang gadis?"

"Ya,"

"Masa gadis itu, sih? Tidak mungkin! Dia terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang pencuri kecil."

**.**

Gadis itu menghampiri laki-laki bercadar. Senyum senang hadir di bibirnya.

"Ini untukmu! Kurasa cukup untukku menginap disini dan juga bagianmu."

Laki-laki bercadar itu membuka dua kantong uang dan menghitungnya, dia tersenyum dan memberikan gadis itu kunci kamar untuknya.

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Sakura Hitam…."

"Kau memang mata duitan, Kakuzu!"

Itulah awal pertamakalinya Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Ughh… disini tuh, panas sekali…"

Sakura Hitam, begitulah julukan untuk gadis berambut merah muda ini. Dengan pakaian ninja hitamnya itu dia saat ini sedang berada di sebuah desa yang entah namanya apa, yang pasti desa ini begitu sepi dan cuaca di desa ini sangat panas. Penduduk desa ini sangat jarang, desa yang terlihat seperti akan mati.

"Hah! Kenapa juga aku harus melewati desa ini? Seharusnya aku melewati jalan yang satu lagi! Berlama-lama disini aku bisa mati kelaparan!" gerutu Sakura.

Setelah melewati desa ini, Sakura harus melewati hutan yang luas untuk sampai kembali ke penginapan atau tempat hiburan milik Kakuzu.

"Hutan, sepertinya aku harus mencari sungai lebih dahulu."

Dengan cepat, Sakura melompati pohon-pohon, menembus masuk ke dalam hutan dan mencari sungai. Akhirnya Sakura menemukan sungai dengan instingnya sebagai seorang ninja. Senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Sakura saat menemukan sebuah tas yang tergeletak sembarang di pinggir sungai. Dari dalam tas itu keluar dua buah apel segar berwarna merah yang membuat perut Sakura semakin berbunyi karena lapar. Sakura melirik ke sekitarnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang di dekat sungai selain dirinya. Karena dia ini seorang pencuri, jelas saja, sudah pasti apel itu akan dicurinya kalaupun ada yang memilikinya. Sakura mengambil dua apel itu dan segera mencucinya di sungai, lalu menaiki pohon dan duduk di batang cabang pohon sambil menyantap apel merah itu.

Tidak lama, Sakura bisa merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain selain dirinya. Sakura bersembunyi di atas pohon, menunggu siapa yang datang ke sungai.

TAP

Orang yang datang itu berhenti melompat tepat di depan sebuah tas yang tergeletak di pinggir sungai.

"HUUWAAA… KEMANA APELKU?!" teriak orang itu.

Sakura mengintip untuk melihat orang yang berteriak itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. Sakura hanya melihat sosok laki-laki itu dari belakang, karena laki-laki itu berdiri membelakangi Sakura.

"Hehe… sepertinya apel yang kumakan itu miliknya…" Sakura menyeringai senang melihat laki-laki itu yang kini kebingungan mencari apel miliknya.

"Aaaa… padahal aku lapar sekali…."

Sakura melihat laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk pasrah.

SRAAATT

JLEBB

Betapa kagetnya Sakura ada sebuah kunai yang melesat ke arahnya dan untungnya Sakura bisa menghindar, kunai itu kini menancap pada batang pohon tepat di depan wajah Sakura.

"SIAPA ITU?!" teriak laki-laki itu.

Sakura langsung melompat turun dari atas pohon dan berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak 20 meter dari laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu tampak memicingkan kedua matanya karena wajah gadis itu dirasanya pernah dilihatnya.

"K-kau! Kau yang mencuri uangku, kan?" Laki-laki itu menunjuk Sakura.

Merasa dituduh mencuri uang laki-laki itu, Sakura memperhatikan sosok laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu. Sakura ingat, laki-laki yang menabraknya saat festival kembang api di Desa Konoha.

"Hn? Mencuri uangmu? Kapan?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak ingat.

"Kau ternyata seorang ninja! Ternyata benar, kau ini Sakura Hitam itu, kan?"

"Wah… Ternyata aku terkenal, ya? Hahaha…"

"Kembalikan dompetku!"

"Dompet yang mana, ya? Aku terlalu banyak mencuri, makanya aku sudah lupa dompet milikmu itu yang mana?"

"Dompet kodok berwarna hijau! Aku yakin hanya aku yang memiliki dompet seperti itu!"

"Kodok hijau? Tunggu sebentar…" Sakura merogoh saku celananya, rasanya Sakura membawa dompet kodok yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Maksudmu ini?" Sakura mengeluarkan dompet dengan bentuk seekor kodok berwarna hijau.

"Iya! Cepat kembalikan!"

Sakura melempar dompet kodok itu pada laki-laki itu.

"HEH? ISINYA MANA?!" teriak laki-laki itu.

"Ya sudah habislah…" jawab Sakura santai.

"Kauu…" Laki-laki itu tampak geram pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum menantang kepada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu bersiap untuk menyerang Sakura yang menantangnya.

TRAANGG

Suara kunai yang beradu menggema di hutan yang sepi ini. Mereka berdua saling serang dan bertahan. Tapi, sepertinya Naruto tidak tega untuk melukai gadis pencuri itu. Saat bertarung, Naruto malah terpesona oleh gadis pencuri itu. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

GREEBB

"Tck, lepaskan aku!"

Akhirnya Naruto bisa mengunci gerakan Sakura dengan memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Huh! Sayang sekali gadis secantik dirimu kalau harus menjadi seorang pencuri," Naruto berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura bergidik geli.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar laki-laki mesum!" Sakura berontak.

"Heh? Kau bilang aku laki-laki mesum? Jangan samakan aku dengan Paman Jiraiya mesum itu!"

"Aku tidak kenal Paman Jiraiya-mu itu! Sekalinya mesum! Tetap saja mesum! Lepaskan, _Baka_!" Sakura meronta-ronta.

"Baik, baik, baik, asal kau tidak kabur!" Naruto melepaskan Sakura.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah. Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sinis.

"Ngomong-ngomong… apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil tasnya.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Jangan-jangan yang mencuri apelku, kau, ya?" Naruto menatap Sakura sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

Sakura heran dengan laki-laki di depannya itu. Dia selalu tersenyum lebar padanya.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Kalau kau yang memakannya… aku rela, deh…" ucap Naruto pasrah. Sakura tidak mengerti.

Sakura berjalan menuju sungai, ia berjongkok dan mencelupkan tangannya ke air. Dingin. Sakura mencuci tangannya dan kemudian membasuh wajahnya dengan air sungai yang dingin.

SRAAKK… SRAAKK…

Sakura dan Naruto mendengar suara orang yang mendekat kearah sungai. Mereka berdua saling lirik dan kemudian melompat ke atas dan bersembunyi di pepohonan. Mereka melihat ada lima orang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan masing-masing orang memegang sebuah pedang yang terlihat sangat tajam.

"Hei, kita istirahat dulu disini!" Salah satu dari mereka merebahkan dirinya di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir sungai. Keempat temannya pun mengikutinya.

Sakura menilai orang-orang yang bertubuh besar itu, sepertinya mereka hanya menang fisik saja, kekuatannya sepertinya lemah. Tipe penjahat kecil-kecilan seperti dirinya. Hanya saja Sakura lebih hebat dari mereka. Sakura melirik Naruto yang masih memperhatikan orang-orang itu, ini kesempatan Sakura untuk melarikan diri. Sakura tahu, Naruto itu lebih kuat darinya. Diam-diam Sakura dengan perlahan-lahan akan melompati pepohonan, tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi Sakura tidak bisa pergi dari sana, karena lagi-lagi sebuah kunai mengarah kepadanya, dan untungnya Sakura masih bisa menghindar. Sakura langsung melirik Naruto dan sepertinya dugaan Sakura yang menuduh Naruto melemparkannya sebuah kunai itu salah besar, karena Naruto kini sedang melompat ke bawah dan menyerang orang-orang yang ada di bawah sana.

"Kena kau…"

DEG

Sakura terkejut, ada seseorang di belakangnya mengacungkan sebuah pedang di lehernya. Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan melihat salah satu dari lima orang besar itu menguncinya. Bagaimana ini? Berontak sedikit saja orang besar ini akan menyobek lehernya dengan pedang yang ada di lehernya.

"Sejak kapan kau?!" bentak Sakura. Sakura ternyata sudah meremehkan lima orang berbadan besar itu.

"Hehehe… kau cantik juga, ya? Aku rasanya ingin segera mencicipimu…"

Sakura merinding mendengar ucapan orang di belakangnya. Sakura harus segera melepaskan diri dari orang berbadan besar ini.

Sakura dengan perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk menahan tangan orang besar itu yang memegang pedang. Kesempatannya hanya sekali, dengan mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya, Sakura menahan dan menjauhkan tangan yang mengacungkan pedang ke lehernya itu, dan dengan segera Sakura melompat menjauh dari orang besar itu.

"Sial! Dia lepas!" geram orang berbadan besar itu.

"Ayo maju! Aku tidak takut padamu!" tantang Sakura dengan seringai cantik Sakura.

Orang berbadan besar itu terpancing emosinya, dengan segera ia melesat menyerang Sakura dengan pedang-nya, Sakura dengan lincahnya menghindar dari serangan orang besar itu.

"Heh! Mudah!" seru Sakura senang.

Sakura segera menyerang, dengan sekali tinju, tinjuan Sakura mengenai wajah orang besar itu. Orang besar itu masih bertahan, padahal tinjuan Sakura begitu keras.

BUGHH

"KYAAA…"

Sakura tidak menyangka, saat ia meninju orang besar itu, ternyata orang besar itu sudah menyiapkan sebuah tendangan untuk Sakura. Tendangan yang sangat keras mengenai perut Sakura dan Sakura terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang terjatuh ke tanah, entah mengapa ada rasa ingin menolong pada gadis pencuri itu. Tapi, lawannya ada empat orang, kalau mau menolong Sakura, Naruto harus mengalahkan empat orang ini dulu. Naruto juga seorang ninja, bukan sembarang ninja. Kemampuan ninjanya sangat hebat, dia juga sangat terkenal di desanya sebagai salah satu ninja yang berbakat dan mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat. Melawan empat orang dengan kemampuan yang sangat jauh di bawahnya itu mudah untuk Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto akan langsung menghabisi lawannya itu.

"RASENGAN!"

Dengan sekali serangan, ke empat orang itu sudah terpental jauh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Naruto tersenyum, melihat ke empatnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Kini tinggal satu orang lagi yang kini sedang bertarung melawan Sakura. Naruto memperhatikan pertarungan Sakura dan orang yang berbadan besar itu, menurut Naruto Sakura lumayan juga.

DUAKH

BUAGH

BUGHH

Naruto merinding ngeri melihat jurus Sakura yang menurutnya seperti jurus monster. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau gadis pencuri yang cantik itu ternyata mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar seperti monster. Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata mempunyai kekuatan seperti monster…" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Mendengar kata monster, Sakura langsung berlari menuju Naruto dan memberikan tinjuannya pada Naruto.

BUAGH

"Jangan bilang aku monster!" kata Sakura marah.

"Adududuh… aku kena tinjumu…" Naruto mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang sebelah kanan.

"Rasakan itu!"

Sakura menatap Naruto kesal. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya, ternyata semua orang-orang besar itu sudah kalah semua. Mata Sakura menangkap barang-barang yang dibawa oleh para orang-orang besar itu, senyum senang merekah di bibir Sakura. Naruto menatap Sakura tidak mengerti yang tiba-tiba saja tersenyum senang seperti itu. Sakura segera berlari menuju barang-barang milik orang-orang besar itu dan mengobrak-abrik isi barang-barang itu dengan semangat. Naruto yang meihatnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Mencuri lagi…" keluh Naruto.

"Yeah! Ada uang!" seru Sakura senang.

Sakura mengambil tiga kantong uang yang dia temukan. Setelah dirasa tidak ada yang berharga lagi, Sakura akan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Hah?"

Baru saja Sakura mau melompat, rambut ekor kudanya sudah ditarik oleh Naruto dari belakang.

"SAKIT, BODOH!" umpat Sakura.

Naruto melepaskan rambut ekor kuda Sakura yang ditariknya. "Kau mau kabur?"

"Bukan kabur! Aku mau pergi! Lagipula, buat apa lama-lama di tempat ini? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu!" ketus Sakura.

"Kau masih ada urusan denganku,"

"Urusan apa?"

"Kau sudah mencuri milikku,"

"Kau minta ganti?"

"Ya,"

"Sayang sekali, uangmu sudah habis. Apelmu sudah habis juga kumakan, jadi milikmu itu sudah tidak ada." kata Sakura tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Kalau begitu, gantinya kau saja…" Naruto menyeringai lebar pada Sakura.

Sakura merinding melihat seringaian Naruto. "Aku?" tunjuk Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya," jawab Naruto santai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

BUGHH

"UGHH…" rintih Naruto.

Sakura langsung meninju perut Naruto. "_BAKA_!" Dengan segera Sakura melompat cepat dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"He-HEIII…! Kuharap… kita bisa bertemu lagi…" ucap Naruto.

Sayangnya Sakura tidak mendengarnya, karena Sakura sudah melesat sangat jauh dari tempat Naruto.

Itulah pertemuan kedua Sakura dan Naruto.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**30 MARET 2014**

**A/N :**

**Saya lupa dulu cuma baru sampai chapter 1 atau 2, ya? Yang pasti, fanfic ini belum selesai dulunya… :3**

**Ini chapter 2 udah update… semoga kalian yang membacanya suka… ;D**

**Balas review chapter 1 dulu, ya… **

**Naru-kun93** ) Hayoo… siapa hayooo… XD Makasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… :D

**Gray Areader** ) Salam kenal juga… :D Terima kasih sudah di fav :D Hayoo… siapa, ya? Haha… Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… :D

**Uzumaki Satoshi** ) Terima kasih sudah di fav :D Ini sudah update… makasih sudah membaca dan mereview… :D

**Dark Namikaze Ryu** ) Hayoo… tebak siapa hayoo… :3 Haha… terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview… :D

**Namikaze Sholkhan****, Cindy elhy, guest, ****Mchsyafii****, ****lutfisyahrizal****, ****oneday575712****, ****Saladin no jutsu** ) Kalian semua salam kenal dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… Ini sudah lanjut… gak lama kan? Semoga kalian suka… :D

**samsulae29** ) Bukan dunia shinobi yang seperti dalam cerita aslinya. Cuma cerita bertemakan ninja-ninjaan aja… hehe… ^^a Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview… :D

**Rinzu15 The 4th Espada** ) Iya Rinzu… saya kembali… XD Hahaha… iya, udah lama banget… :3 Makasih ya sudah mau membaca lagi dan mereview fanfic ini… :D #peluk Rinzu

**Fumiko Miki NaSa** ) Makasih Fumiko… :D Ini sudah update… Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… :D

**Selesaaaiii… (^O^)/**

**Sampai jumpa chapter 3, ya… semoga gak lama updatenya… :3 **

**Terima kasih buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini… :D**

**Be happy, dan semoga selalu terhibur… :D**

**Mau review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit © Thia Nokoru**

**Naruto – Sakura**

**.**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 3,**

"Dapat! Ternyata… desa yang sangat terkenal dengan ninja-ninja hebatnya ini, mudah sekali untuk dimasuki oleh orang asing sepertiku…"

Sakura Hitam, sudah dua bulan sejak ia pertamakali datang ke Desa Konoha. Kali ini Sakura dengan mudah masuk ke dalam desa tersebut dengan menyamar sebagai warga sipil biasa. Dengan pakaian sebuah kaos putih dengan rompi merah dan rok mini berwarna biru, rambut panjang yang biasanya dia kuncir ekor kuda kini digerainya bebas. Sakura kini sedang berjalan-jalan melihat-melihat seluruh Desa Konoha. Sempat juga mencuri dua kantong uang milik orang yang dilewatinya saat berjalan-jalan.

"Aku lapar~"

Sakura memegang perutnya yang berbunyi ribut meminta segera untuk diisi. Beruntung saat ini di sekitarnya banyak kedai-kedai makanan. Sakura berpikir untuk makan siang dimana, dan matanya melihat sebuah kedai ramen yang sedang sepi pengunjung. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sakura segera menuju kedai ramen yang sepi pengunjung itu.

"Permisi…!"

"Selamat datang, Nona! Pesan ramennya?" sambut seorang paman.

"Ya, ramen spesialnya satu!" seru Sakura.

"Segera!"

Sakura duduk di bangku, hanya ada dirinya yang makan di kedai ramen ini.

"Silahkan, Nona!"

Di depan Sakura kini sudah tersaji semangkok mie ramen spesial yang terlihat sangat enak.

"Terima kasih, selamat makan!"

Sakura meniup-niup mie yang masih panas itu lalu memasukkan mie ke dalam mulutnya, dirasakannya rasa mie ramen itu, senyum senang mengembang di bibir Sakura.

"Enak!"

Dengan perasaan senang, Sakura menikmati ramen pertamanya.

"PAMAN… AKU MAU RAMEN SPESIAL SEPERTI BIASA…!"

"Uhukk… uhukk…"

Sakura tersedak, tiba-tiba saja dari belakangnya ada seseorang yang berteriak memesan ramen. Sakura melirik sedikit ke belakangnya dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura melihat sosok laki-laki yang berambut kuning jabrik yang sudah dua kali pernah ditemuinya kini dia harus bertemu lagi?

"D-dia… Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini…" gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa uang dan menaruhnya di meja. Naruto, sosok laki-laki yang kini sedang memesan ramen itu sudah duduk di sebelah Sakura dengan cengiran lebar khasnya yang sedang menunggu pesanannya.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya dan dengan perlahan Sakura berdiri dan berbalik berlawanan arah dengan Naruto. Naruto melihat gadis yang di sebelahnya ini kini sudah akan pergi dari kedai ramen. Melihat gadis itu mengingatkan Naruto pada seseorang yang sudah dua bulan ini suka hadir di pikirannya.

"Sakura…" gumam Naruto pelan.

Sakura menegang mendengar Naruto menggumamkan namanya. Sejenak Sakura berhenti berjalan keluar dari kedai, memastikan kalau Naruto memang tidak mengenalnya. Hanya lima detik saja Sakura berhenti, lalu ia melanjutkan jalannya kembali. Setelah keluar dari kedai, Sakura menghelakan napasnya dengan lega.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mencuri lagi, heh?"

DEG

Perasaan lega itu langsung digantikan oleh perasaan tegang kembali. Sakura tidak berbalik, tapi Sakura tahu kalau Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya.

"…." Sakura hanya diam.

"Hei, kau Sakura Hitam, kan?"

"…."

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari orang yang ada di depannya ini, dengan kesal Naruto membalikkan tubuh Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya.

SREETT

"Hehehe… Hai… kita bertemu lagi…" sapa Sakura sambil nyengir pada Naruto.

Naruto melongo melihat Sakura yang malah nyengir padanya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi…"

DUAGGH

"HUWWAAA…" teriak Naruto kesakitan.

Sakura menginjak kaki Naruto yang sebelah kanan dengan keras, lalu segera melesat pergi dengan cepat dan cepat-cepat pergi dari desa ini.

"HEI, PENCUR— EH, maksudku, SAKURAAAA…!" teriak Naruto pada Sakura yang sudah jauh pergi.

"Cih, aku sial sekali bertemu lagi dengannya!" gerutu Sakura kesal.

Inilah pertemuan ketiga Sakura dan Naruto.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Hei, kau mau uang?"

"Tentu saja mau! Ada kerjaan untukku?"

"Kalau kau mau, sebenarnya banyak."

"Cih, pembohong! Memangnya apa?!"

"Aku tidak bohong, Bocah! Bos Pein sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya Konan. Pein menyuruhku untuk mencarikannya sebuket mawar putih. Aku sedang sibuk disini, ramai, makanya kau mau tidak mencarikan sebuket mawar putih? Mawarnya harus berwarna putih dan berjumlah tiga puluh, tidak kurang—tidak lebih. Imbalannya besar, lho! Kalau Pein sedang pusing karena istrinya, berapapun pasti akan dibayar oleh Pein, hehehe…"

"Cuma mawar putih? Berjumlah tigapuluh?"

"Ya!"

"Itu sih gampang… aku hanya perlu mencarinya di kebun atau di hutan? Trus tinggal di ikat-ikat!"

"Tidak boleh! Pein maunya bunga yang berasal dari toko bunga!"

"Mana ada di sini toko bunga?!"

"Kau pergi saja lagi ke Konoha, disana ada sebuah toko bunga. Kalau tidak salah nama tokonya, Toko Bunga Yamanaka. Ya, benar itu namanya!"

"Di Konoha? Aku tidak mau!"

Mendengar kata Konoha, membuat Sakura mengingat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang selalu bertemu dengannya.

"Hei, kalau kau mau, kau boleh menginap disini seminggu! Kamar dan makan gratis!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau ke Konoha lagi!"

"Benar? Kau tidur dimana sekarang, hah?"

"Di gunung, kenapa?"

"Yakin tidak mau tidur disini? Bagaimana kalau sebulan?"

"Tumben kau baik, ada apa memangnya?"

Sakura menatap curiga Kakuzu yang sepertinya ingin sekali dirinya pergi ke Konoha untuk membeli sebuket mawar putih di Konoha.

"Memberi satu orang untuk menginap selama sebulan, lebih baik… daripada tempat hiburan ini langsung hancur karena Pein yang mengamuk karena tidak mendapatkan bunga mawar. Ayolah Sakura…"

"Huh! Dasar pemaksa! Janji, ya! Selain dapat menginap selama sebulan dan makan, aku juga mau uangnya!"

"Ya, ya, ya… Itu gampang! Sudah sana cepat pergi!"

"Baik, aku pergi sekarang!"

Disini Sakura sekarang, di depan pintu gerbang Desa Konoha. Biasanya ada empat atau dua orang yang menjaga pintu gerbang ini, sekarang tidak ada satu orang pun yang menjaga pintu.

"Di mana para penjaga itu?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangan matanya, tidak ada satu orang pun.

Dengan santai Sakura memasuki Desa Konoha itu. Sakura bertanya-tanya kepada warga dimana Toko Bunga Yamanaka, dan Sakura dengan mudah menemukan Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Permisi!"

Sakura memasuki Toko Bunga Yamanaka, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda, menghampirinya.

"Silahkan… Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ya, aku butuh bunga mawar putih, berjumlah tigapuluh, tolong diikat yang cantik, ya…"

"Mawar putih? Wah banyak sekali… Silahkan tunggu sebentar, ya…"

Gadis pirang itu menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggu, sambil menunggu Sakura memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat bunga apa saja yang di jual di toko ini. Berkeliling melihat-lihat bunga-bunga yang dijual di toko ini, Sakura tertarik dengan sebuah bunga yang juga berwarna putih, bunga lili. Sakura tersenyum melihat bunga lili putih itu. Ada kenangan sendiri dengan bunga lili putih itu. Sakura terdiam, tidak terasa air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya. Tidak ada isak tangis, hanya saja air mata itu keluar sendiri dari kedua mata Sakura.

Pandangan mata Sakura teralihkan pada sebuah bunga matahari yang berada di sebelah bunga lili itu. Melihat bunga matahari itu, membuat Sakura mengingat akan sosok laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang mempunyai senyum secerah matahari.

"Hahaha… kenapa aku malah jadi teringat padanya? Dia orang yang aneh! Semoga aku tidak bertemu lagi dengannya!" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Sreett

"Ah…"

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakangnya saat dirasanya ada yang menghapus air matanya dari belakangnya.

DEG

"KAU!"

"Hehehe… kita bertemu lagi… Ternyata kita memang berjodoh…"

Orang yang baru saja Sakura pikirkan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakangnya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Pesanannya sudah selesai! Lihat! Cantik, kan?"

Gadis pirang itu datang sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar putih yang sudah dihias cantik sekali.

"Eh, Naruto! Sedang apa kau?!" Gadis pirang itu tampak terkejut melihat Naruto.

"Hehehe… Hai, Ino…! Aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan dari Shikamaru, katanya sore hari nanti, dia ingin berbicara padamu! Di tempat biasa katanya…"

"Oh, iya! Terima kasih, Naruto…!" Gadis pirang yang bernama Ino itu tersenyum malu pada Naruto.

"Nona, ini pesanannya…" Ino memberikan sebuket mawar putih pada Sakura.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang kini menerima sebuket mawar putih dari Ino.

"Hei, kau akan membayarnya, kan?" bisik Naruto pada Sakura pelan.

Sakura menyeringai pada Naruto, membuat Naruto berpikir kalau Sakura mempunyai niat untuk mencuri.

"Ini…" Sakura mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar bunga yang dibelinya.

"Wah, banyak sekali…"

"Tidak apa-apa… kembalinya ambil saja…"

Naruto terkejut melihat Sakura yang membayar bunga itu dengan uang lebih. Pasti itu juga uang curian, pikir Naruto.

"Hei, uang itu…"

"Yup! Kau pasti sudah tahu! Sudah, ya…" Sakura menyeringai pada Naruto lalu keluar dari Toko Bunga Yamanaka.

"Naruto, dia kenalanmu?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, ya, tapi bukan juga, sih… Hanya kebetulan kenal saja… hehehe…." cengir Naruto.

"AH… LILI PUTIHKU HILANG…!" Ino tiba-tiba saja berteriak.

"He? Lili putih?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Itu, yang di belakangmu, Naruto! Kau melihatnya? Lili putih itu tidak dijual! Hanya tinggal dua tangkai saja! Hampir seminggu aku mencari bunga lili putih itu! Huuuwwaaa….!" Ino histeris kehilangan bunganya.

"Eh, ini… sakura hitam. Jangan-jangan yang mencuri bunga itu…"

Naruto melihat di pot bunga tempat lili putih itu ada dua bunga sakura yang berwarna hitam. Sudah pasti yang mencuri bunga lili itu adalah Sakura.

"Apa itu Naruto?"

Ino mengambil sakura hitam yang Naruto genggam.

"Sakura hitam? Jangan-jangan… yang mencuri lili-ku adalah Sakura Hitam si pencuri kecil itu?" tanya Ino.

"Kau tahu Sakura Hitam?" Naruto heran Ino bisa tahu tentang Sakura Hitam.

"Tentu saja! Dia itu gadis pencuri kecil yang pintar! Jangan-jangan… gadis yang tadi itu adalah… Sakura Hitam! Naruto… kau mengetahui sesuatu, hah?" Ino menatap tajam Naruto.

GLEK

"Ah… aku tidak tahu… Aku mengenalnya saat bertemu di hutan, kami tidak sengaja bertemu waktu itu…" jawab Naruto gugup.

"Mencurigakan, kenapa kau jadi gugup, heh?" Ino semakin curiga.

"Ah… ti-tidak… Ah, aku harus cepat menghadap Hokage! _Bye_, Ino!" Naruto segera melesat pergi dari toko bunga.

"Haahh… terlihat sekali kalau dia mengenal gadis itu… Ternyata gadis itu adalah Sakura Hitam, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali… Dia sudah masuk wilayah Konoha, kenapa belum ada yang menyadarinya, ya?" gumam Ino pelan.

Naruto menghela napas lega bisa lepas dari pertanyaan Ino. Naruto kini melompati atap-atap rumah, entahlah dia ingin pergi kemana. Pikirannya saat ini hanya Sakura. Naruto ingin tahu, kenapa Sakura bisa menangis? Ternyata seorang pencuri cantik seperti Sakura pun mempunyai masalah sendiri. Naruto ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sakura. Dan, inilah pertemuan keempat Naruto dan Sakura.

**.**

"INI! AKU SUDAH MENDAPATKANNYA!" teriak Sakura ketika sampai di depan Kakuzu yang sedang menghitung uang di meja kasir.

"WAH… Kau berhasil! Aku berterima kasih banyak padamu, Sakura…" Kakuzu tersenyum senang dari balik cadar yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu! Jangan lupa uangku!"

"Ya, kau tenang saja! Aku akan meminta bayaran tinggi kepada Bos!"

Sakura segera menuju kamarnya. Setelah sampai, Sakura langsung berbaring di kasur. Sakura mengeluarkan dua tangkai bunga lili yang dia curi tadi. Air mata kembali menetes dari kedua matanya.

"Ayah… Ibu… Aku kangen kalian…"

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, gambaran kejadian 13 tahun yang lalu kembali terputar di pikiran Sakura. Sebuah desa terpencil yang jauh dari keramaian, tiba-tiba saja di serang oleh segerombolan penjahat yang ingin menguasai wilayah desa kecil itu. Semua warga desa habis terbunuh, menyisakan seorang anak kecil yang berusia tujuh tahun yang sangat ketakutan melihat kejadian pembantaian itu.

"Heh, ternyata bocah kecil ini masih hidup!"

"Cuma bocah kecil, biarkan saja dia hidup! Nanti juga mati sendiri, hehehe…"

Penjahat itu pergi setelah menghabisi seluruh warga desa, anak kecil berambut merah muda sebahu itu menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"Ayah… Ibu… bangun… hiks… Jangan tinggalkan Sakura sendirian… hiks…"

Anak kecil yang bernama Sakura itu terus menangis, menangis dan menangis sambil membangunkan kedua orangtuanya yang tidak akan pernah terbangun lagi untuk selamanya.

Sampai anak kecil itu pingsan selama dua hari, ada seorang pengelana yang kebetulan melewati desa yang sudah mati itu. Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat yang bernama Yamato. Yamato menyadari kalau Sakura kecil waktu itu masih hidup, ia membangunkan Sakura yang terlihat sangat kurus. Sakura terbangun dan sangat lemah karena ia pingsan selama dua hari. Yamato memberikan Sakura minum dan makan. Berkat Yamato, Sakura dapat menerima keadaan orangtuanya yang sudah meninggal. Yamato menguburkan jasad kedua orangtua Sakura. Yamato juga mengajak Sakura untuk ikut bersama dengannya. Sebelum Sakura meninggalkan desa mati itu, Sakura memetik bunga lili putih yang tumbuh dekat pemakaman kedua orangtuanya, Sakura menaruh dua buah bunga lili putih di makam ayah dan ibunya. Setelah mengucap perpisahan, Sakura mengikuti Yamato meninggalkan desa yang sudah mati itu. Itulah kenangan masa lalu Sakura yang membuat dirinya saat ini menjadi seorang diri tanpa adanya orangtua di sampingnya.

Mengingat itu semua membuat Sakura tenggelam dalam tidur. Sakura tertidur sambil meneteskan air mata, mimpi buruk pun menghantui dalam tidurnya.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**12 APRIL 2014**

**A/N :**

**Yuhuuu… chapter ini pendek, ya? :3 Maaf lama updatenya… :Dv Semoga kalian yang membacanya suka ya… :D**

**Balas review duluuu… :D**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu** )) Nyohohoho… gak tau sampai berapa… :3 Hmmm… bener gak, ya? XD #plak Okay, terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… :D

**Gray Areader** )) Belum kok, belum selesai… :] Maap kalo masih lama… hihihi… :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… :D

**samsulae29** )) Tenang… tenang… saya tipe orang yang gak suka sad ending… hehehe… *gak ada yang tanya* :D Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya…

**Uzumaki Satoshi** )) Terima kasih masukannya… :D Masih awal kok, ntar kedepannya interaksi NaruSaku-nya banyak, kok! XD *alesan* hahaha… Salam juga NSL, selamat malam dan terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview… :D

**Naru-kun93** )) Hahaha… terima kasih sudah di fav, gak maksa lho… :3 Hmm… masih lama deh kayaknya buat lanjutan dari chapter 1… :/a Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… :D

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada** )) Hehehe… makasih Rinzu-chan… :D Terima kasih sudah baca dan mereview… semoga kamu selalu suka dan gak bosen bacanya… hehe… XD

**Selesai~**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 ya… \(*O*)/**

**Awalnya fanfic ini cuma cerita pendek, tapi gak jadi deh… ya, gak panjang-panjang amat juga, gak pendek-pendek amat juga, XD #plak**

**Semoga suka aja deh yang membacanya… :D Kalo gak suka juga gak apa-apa… :3**

**Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca fanfic ini ya… :D**

**Be Happy… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit © Thia Nokoru**

**Naruto – Sakura**

**.**

**Seperti Matahari Terbit**

**.**

_**Chapter**_** 4,**

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di sungai yang saat ini sedang mengalir dengan tenang. Sakura duduk di pinggir sungai dan menatap wajah cantiknya yang kini terpantul di air sungai itu. Sakura membelai wajahnya di dalam air. Pantulan wajahnya pun perlahan menghilang.

"Sakura… Aku adalah Sakura." gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura kembali menatap pantulan dirinya di air sungai. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan kencang. Kedua matanya sudah membendung air yang segera ingin keluar dari sana.

"AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! BENCI! AAAAA…." Sakura berteriak dengan kencangnya, sambil memukul-mukul pantulan dirinya di air sungai. Mengeluarkan seluruh emosi yang dipendamnya entah sudah berapa lama. Air mata sudah mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU HIDUP LAGI! AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI…!" teriak Sakura kembali.

Sakura menangis. Di dalam hutan yang sepi ini, tempat Sakura tinggal seorang diri, Sakura sudah mengurung dirinya di dalam hutan selama seminggu. Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup lagi. Sakura sedih, Sakura sangat sedih meratapi kehidupannya yang seorang diri. Selama ini dia bertahan hidup karena orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya sewaktu kecil. Karena Yamato, Sakura harus tetap bertahan hidup.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku juga? KENAPA YAMATOOO…?!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura mengingat saat-saat dirinya bersama dengan Yamato. Sosok laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai pengganti ayahnya.

**.**

2 tahun yang lalu, Sakura terpisah dengan Yamato. Saat berkunjung ke sebuah desa yang ternyata sedang terjadi peperangan, Yamato meninggalkan Sakura dan ikut berperang di desa itu. Perang yang terjadi hanya untuk memperebutkan wilayah saja. Sama seperti desa tempat tinggal Sakura dulu. Yamato menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi jauh dari desa itu, dan menunggunya di tempat sebelum mereka sampai di desa itu. Sakura pun menurut dan segera pergi dari sana. Tapi, sudah berhari-hari Sakura menunggu kehadiran Yamato, Yamato tidak datang sama sekali. Sakura pun segera pergi ke desa itu, perang sudah berakhir. Banyak sekali mayat-mayat yang berserakan di desa itu. Sebuah bendera besar tertancap di wilayah desa itu, menandakan kalau desa itu kini telah menjadi milik dari lambang bendera itu.

"Hiks… Yamato… dimana kau?" Sakura mencari Yamato.

Apakah Yamato ada di salah satu mayat yang berserakan itu? Tapi, Sakura tidak menemukannya. Tidak ada mayat Yamato. Sakura yakin sekali kalau Yamato masih hidup. Apakah Yamato tertangkap? Atau Yamato telah pergi meninggalkannya? Berbagai pikiran buruk berputar dalam pikirannya.

Saat akan meninggalkan desa itu, Sakura melihat seseorang yang sangat menyeramkan mendekat ke arahnya. Seseorang yang seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan jahitan dan di wajahnya memakai sebuah cadar. Sakura membuat kuda-kuda kalau-kalau saja orang itu akan menyerangnya.

Tapi, orang itu malah melewatinya tanpa menatap Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan orang itu, orang itu mengangkat sebuah mayat dan digendongnya tanpa risih. Euuhh… apakah orang itu tidak merasa bau? Itukan mayat? Pikir Sakura.

Deg!

Orang itu kini menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Sakura meneguk ludahnya karena takut ditatap seperti itu.

"Apa kau juga sedang mencari seseorang disini?" tanya orang itu.

"I-iya, a-aku sedang mencari seseorang…" jawab Sakura takut-takut.

"Ketemu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Err… tidak. Dia tidak ada dalam mayat-mayat yang berserakan ini. Apakah ia masih hidup?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya orang itu lagi. Sepertinya orang itu sangat ingin tahu orang yang Sakura cari.

"Err… namanya… Yamato," jawab Sakura.

"Yamato…" Mendengar nama Yamato, orang itu terlihat berpikir keras.

Sakura melihat orang menyeramkan itu sedang berpikir. Apakah ia mengenal Yamato? Tapi, memangnya siapa Yamato itu sampai dikenal banyak orang?

"Sebentar, kalau tidak salah…" gumam orang itu.

Orang itu berjalan mendekat ke Sakura sambil menggendong mayat yang terlihat menyeramkan. Sakura agak mundur saat orang itu berdiri di hadapannya. Tapi, saat orang menyeramkan itu menunjukkan sebuah buku kecil dengan banyak foto-foto yang tertempel di buku kecil itu, Sakura pun akhirnya mendekat dan melihat sebuah foto yang ditunjukkan kepadanya.

"Apakah dia yang bernama Yamato?" tanya orang itu.

Sakura sangat terkejut melihat foto Yamato yang ada di buku kecil milik orang menyeramkan ini. Bagaimana bisa?

"Ke-kenapa bisa ada di buku itu? Kau mengenalnya? Bisa beritahu aku dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Sakura cepat.

"Hahaha… aku mengenalnya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Kau tahu? Mayatnya dihargai sangat mahal bila kau menjualnya." Orang menyeramkan itu tertawa sambil berkata seperti itu.

Mendengar perkataan orang itu Sakura serasa mau muntah. Apa katanya? Mayat Yamato dihargai sangat mahal? Memangnya siapa Yamato sampai diburu seperti itu?

"Memangnya siapa Yamato? Kenapa bisa masuk daftar orang yang dicari?" Sakura tahu buku kecil yang dipegang oleh orang itu. Buku itu adalah buku daftar orang-orang yang mempunyai harga tinggi.

"Dia dulunya adalah seorang ninja yang sangat hebat. Banyak desa-desa yang menyewanya untuk menyelamatkan mempertahankan wilayah desa itu. Tapi, entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Yamato menghilang. Tidak ada yang tahu dimana Yamato. Mungkin sampai saat ini? Tapi, di tempatku banyak sekali orang-orang petualang, ninja, atau bahkan perampok sekalipun. Sedikit banyak aku pernah mendengar kabar tentangnya dari orang-orang yang berkunjung ke tempatku." ucap orang itu.

"…." Sakura terdiam. Sakura tidak menyangka kalau Yamato ternyata adalah orang yang hebat. Sedikit banyak Yamato memang mengajari Sakura jurus-jurus ninja. Yamato tidak pernah membahas tentang kehidupannya. Yang Sakura tahu, Yamato sangat sayang kepadanya dan selalu menjaga Sakura.

"Kau sepertinya sedang tersesat? Apa kau mau datang ke tempatku? Siapa tahu disana kau bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Yamato dari orang-orang yang berkunjung di tempatku." tawar orang itu.

"Benarkah? Bila aku datang ke tempatmu aku akan mendapatkan informasi tentang keberadaan Yamato?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Informasi itu bisa kau dapat bila memang ada yang melihat Yamato." jawab orang itu.

"Gawat, sudah terlalu siang. Aku harus pergi." Orang itu menatap ke langit, melihat matahari yang kini sudah berada diatas kepalanya. "Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Sakura menatap orang yang menyeramkan itu. Sakura ingin ikut, tapi Sakura takut karena mereka baru saja bertemu. Bagaimana kalau Sakura nanti dijual olehnya? Tapi, Sakura ingin mengetahui keberadaan Yamato.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu!" Sakura memberanikan diri membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Sebelum ke tempatku, kita jual mayat ini. Tenang saja, kau juga akan aku beri bagian." ucap orang itu.

"Ikh, tidak perlu…" ucap Sakura merasa jijik.

Kini, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Sakura mengikuti orang yang menyeramkan itu.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kakuzu. Kau?" tanya orang yang menyeramkan itu.

"Sakura…" jawab Sakura.

"Nama yang cocok untukmu." kata Kakuzu.

"Ya," ucap Sakura bosan.

Rasanya, perjalanan Sakura terasa membosankan dengan Kakuzu yang selalu bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting. Inilah pertemuan Sakura dengan Kakuzu.

**.**

Sampai saat ini, 2 tahun sudah berlalu, Sakura tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Yamato di tempat Kakuzu. Memang, banyak sekali orang-orang yang datang ke rumah hiburan Kakuzu. Penjahat kelas atas pun pernah menginap di tempat Kakuzu. Saat mendengar informasi tentang desa yang diserang atau ada seorang pahlawan kebaikan, Sakura selalu datang untuk melihat apakah disana ada Yamato? Dan mulailah hari-hari Sakura sebagai seorang pencuri kecil-kecilan karena ia juga butuh uang untuk bertahan hidup. Terkadang, Kakuzu menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan kecil. Seperti menjadi seorang mata-mata, mengikuti Kakuzu melaksanakan misi dari ketua organisasinya, menjadi pesuruh pun pernah Sakura lakukan.

Sekarang, Sakura merasakan bosan dengan kehidupannya. Selalu seperti itu berulang-ulang. Sakura selalu ingat kata-kata Yamato, "Kau harus bersyukur, karena kau masih hidup. Saat ini matahari sedang tenggelam, menghilangkan cahayanya di tempat ini. Seperti dirimu yang saat ini sedang kehilangan cahaya kehidupanmu. Tapi, matahari tidak akan pernah tenggelam selamanya. Matahari akan terbit kembali, menyinari tempat ini. Jadi, kau harus mempunyai semangat seperti matahari terbit. Saat matahari terbit adalah sebuah awal kehidupan baru setiap harinya. Sebuah semangat baru untuk menjalankan kehidupan ini dengan lebih baik. Yang sudah berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Karena kita bisa membuat awal kehidupan baru setiap harinya." Itulah pesan yang selalu Yamato katakan kepada Sakura.

"Tapi… aku sudah lelah… aku sangat lelah untuk bisa memulai awal kehidupan baruku setiap harinya…"

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Kau sepertinya sedang tidak baik,"

"…."

"Kemana saja kau seminggu ini?"

"Di gunung,"

"Haha… kau ini, senang sekali mengurung diri di gunung? Apakah kau tidak suka tinggal disini?"

"Dimana saja sama. Kalau disini, kau selalu mencekikku dengan harga tinggi! Padahal, aku ini bisa dibilang anak pungut-mu, mungkin?"

"Hahaha… anak kucing yang tersesat…"

"Aku tidak tersesat!"

"Ya, kau seperti anak kucing yang tersesat. Karena kau sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa, Nona…"

"Ughh…"

Sakura sudah kembali ke rumah hiburan milik Kakuzu. Ia sudah memperbaiki kegalauannya dan kesedihannya selama di gunung.

"Mau ikut misi denganku?"

"Hn? Misi? Misi apa?"

"Agak berbahaya juga. Dan misi ini juga melibatkan ninja dari Desa Konoha."

"Memangnya apa?"

"Di daerah perbatasan Desa Suna, desa padang pasir. Suna membayar ninja dari Konoha untuk membantu melindungi Suna. Ada yang ingin menguasai Suna yang saat ini sedang maju. Kepala Desa Suna masih dibilang masih muda. Mungkin dia seumuran denganmu. Namanya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Salah satu teman organisasiku berasal dari Suna. Ia bernama Akasuna Sasori. Sasori tertangkap oleh Orochimaru. Dan kau tahu sendiri siapa itu Orochimaru, heh? Entah Orochimaru atau bukan yang ingin menguasai Suna, Sasori dalam bahaya. Aku dan rekanku Hidan, akan kesana untuk menyelamatkan Sasori. Selebihnya, kami tidak perduli dengan soal penguasaan Suna."

"Sepertinya misi yang berbahaya. Mengingat Orochimaru adalah salah satu ninja yang hebat dan sangat jahat. Aku ikut! Hanya menyelamatkan Sasori saja, kan? Tidak ikut dalam pertempuran?"

"Ya, hanya mencari Sasori, bila sudah ketemu, kita segera pergi dari sana…"

"Kapan?"

"Sore ini berangkat,"

"Sip!"

Sakura menantang bahaya. Kenapa dia mau ikut misi Kakuzu? Padahal Sakura bukan salah satu anggota organisasi Kakuzu. Sakura itu seperti pesuruh Kakuzu, tapi bukan berarti Kakuzu memperlakukan Sakura dengan sangat tidak baik.

Sore hari pun tiba. Sakura sudah siap untuk ikut bersama Kakuzu dan Hidan menuju Desa Suna. Tidak akan memakan waktu lama untuk bisa sampai di Desa Suna.

"Kita harus bergerak cepat!" tegas Kakuzu.

"Ya, tapi… kenapa kau mengajak dia? Dia hanya akan menyusahkan kita saja dalam misi ini…" keluh Hidan sambil menatap Sakura rendah.

Sakura menatap kesal Hidan. "Aku tidak akan menyusahkanmu, kok! Kalau pun aku menyusahkan, aku hanya akan menyusahkan Kakuzu saja!" tegas Sakura kesal.

"Cih, aku tidak mau perduli denganmu!" ketus Hidan.

"Siapa juga yang mau kau perdulikan, heh?" cuek Sakura.

"Haahh… kalian berdua, berhentilah. Hidan, kau tidak perlu memikirkan Sakura. Misi tetap misi. Hiraukan yang lain. Aku mengajak Sakura, karena aku yakin Sakura punya misi sendiri. Kita pergi!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakuzu segera melesat pergi. Hidan mengikuti. Dan Sakura segera mengikuti Hidan dari belakang. Sakura masih memikirkan perkataan Kakuzu kalau Sakura punya misi sendiri? Maksudnya apa? Tapi, Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing. Sakura pun segera mensejajarkan kecepatan larinya dengan Kakuzu dan Hidan.

Setelah melewati perbatasan antar desa, mereka bertiga sampai di padang pasir. Setelah melewati padang pasir ini, mereka akan sampai di Desa Suna. Desa pasir yang sangat tersembunyi.

"Ini sudah parah. Selama perjalanan, orang awam sama sekali tidak ada. Aku punya firasat buruk. Bahkan sangat buruk." gumam Kakuzu.

Benar firasat Kakuzu. Sampai di pintu gerbang masuk Desa Suna, keadaan sudah kacau. Peperangan sudah terjadi.

"Kita ini bukan kawan ataupun lawan mereka. Sebisa mungkin, hindari peperangan. Informasi yang kudapat, Sasori dikurung di ruang bawah tanah di bangunan yang paling tinggi di desa ini. Lihat, disana. Tujuan kita hanya kesana. Setelah itu, kita segera pergi dari sini." jelas Kakuzu.

"Hn,"

Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Sakura segera menerobos masuk ke Desa Suna yang kini sedang berperang di malam hari. Sakura harus waspada, karena mereka bisa dianggap sebagai musuh. Karena Sakura terlalu memperhatikan perang yang terjadi, Sakura jadi tertinggal jauh dari Kakuzu dan Hidan. Sakura pun segera fokus kembali menuju bangunan tinggi itu. Sialnya, beberapa kunai meluncur ke arahnya. Sakura bisa menghindarinya. Tapi, Sakura malah di kejar oleh beberapa ninja desa ini. Sakura terus berlari melompati rumah-rumah yang terbuat dari pasir ini. Sebisa mungkin, tidak ikut dalam pertarungan. Sakura terus menghindar dari ninja-ninja yang menyerangnya. Berlari semakin menuju ke dalam desa, disana ada sebuah lapangan pasir yang sangat luas. Sepertinya disanalah pusat dari peperangan ini. Ninja-ninja hebat bertarung di lapangan luas itu. Kenapa harus ada peperangan hanya untuk menguasai sebuah wilayah? Untuk apa? Pikir Sakura. Bukankah hidup damai, tenang, bisa berkumpul bersama keluarga, atau bermain bersama teman, bukankah itu sudah membahagiakan? Sakura tidak mengerti pikiran orang-orang itu.

"Sial! Aku harus berlari kemana lagi? Didepan sana adalah pusat dari perang ini. Tidak mungkin kan, aku berlari kesana? Kalau aku kesana, itu namanya cari mati!" rutuk Sakura.

Sakura memperhatikan orang-orang yang bertarung di lapangan itu. Diantara banyaknya orang-orang di lapangan luas itu, mata Sakura terpaku pada sosok seorang laki-laki berambut coklat. Laki-laki itu… apakah Sakura salah lihat? Sakura mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya, berharap kalau Sakura telah salah lihat. Tapi, benar, apa yang dilihatnya itu benar. Tidak salah. Air mata mulai membendung di kedua matanya. Sakura menangis. Penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia, ikatan jodoh untuk bisa kembali bertemu akhirnya datang.

"Ya-Yamato… Yamato…" ucap Sakura pelan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam lapangan luas itu. Tidak perduli kalau ia harus ikut bertarung. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yamato. Hanya Yamato.

Sakura terus maju menuju Yamato. Serangan demi serangan di laluinya dengan mudah. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari Yamato. Tapi, sepertinya keadaan Yamato sudah sangat parah. Yamato sudah terluka parah. Yamato sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan. Akhirnya, sebuah pedang menembus tubuh Yamato. Sakura melihat itu dengan sangat jelas. Kedua bola mata Sakura melebar, pemandangan itu juga seperti menusuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin, Sakura terus mengucapkan itu. Saat Yamato terjatuh dari berdirinya, barulah Sakura mempercayai apa yang telah dilihatnya itu.

"YAMATOOOOO…!" Sakura berteriak dengan sangat kencang.

Deg!

Suara jeritan seorang perempuan ditengah-tengah pertempuran ini membuat seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik, merasakan debaran yang menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba saja dirinya merasa khawatir, entahlah apa yang harus ia khawatirkan? Dia sendiri kini sedang bertarung membantu Desa Suna mempertahankan wilayahnya sendiri.

'Aku kenapa, ya? Suara jeritan itu, suara perempuan itu mengingatkan aku dengan Sakura. Padahal aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi, kenapa aku kepikiran tentang Sakura?'

Uzumaki Naruto. Ya, Naruto ikut membantu Desa Suna untuk mempertahankan wilayah Suna. Desa Suna membayar dan meminta pertolongan kepada Desa Konoha untuk membantunya.

"Apakah ada orang awam di dalam pertempuran ini? Bukankah warga sipil biasa sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang aman?" pikir Naruto.

Perasaannya sangat kuat untuk menghampiri tempat asal suara jeritan itu. Naruto pun mengalihkan pertarungannya, dan berlari menuju asal suara jeritan itu.

Sakura terus berlari, dan tidak menghindari serangan yang diarahkan kepadanya. Tubuhnya sudah penuh luka akibat goresan kunai yang tidak dihindarinya. Sakura tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit di luar tubuhnya itu. Hatinya jauh lebih sakit daripada luka-lukanya itu. Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya. Nama Yamato terus tergumam di bibirnya.

"Tidak…"

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai di depan tubuh Yamato yang sudah terbaring di lapangan pasir ini. Sakura segera menghamburkan dirinya memeluk tubuh Yamato.

"TIDAAAKKK… YAMATOOOO…!" Sakura berteriak kembali.

Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yamato agar Yamato segera bangun. Dengan sedikit sisa kekuatannya, Yamato dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Dilihatnya seorang perempuan cantik bermata emerald, dengan rambut merah muda yang lembut, membuat Yamato tersenyum melihatnya.

Tangan kanan Yamato terangkat dengan perlahan dan menyentuh pipi Sakura, "Putri kecilku… kau sudah semakin tumbuh dewasa, kau semakin cantik, anakku…" ucap Yamato pelan.

"Yamato, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… aku mohon…" Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir dengan deras.

"Haahh… maafkan aku yang sudah meninggalkanmu, Saku-_chan_… Andai aku punya sedikit waktu lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu…" Yamato dengan perlahan menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya yang sudah terlihat berat itu. "Aku sangat senang, disaat terakhirku ini, aku bisa melihat dirimu… Kau harus terus hidup Sakura, teruslah seperti matahari terbit. Saat matahari terbit adalah awal baru dari kehidupan setiap harinya. Kau harus terus hidup, dan hidup bahagia, putri kecilku…" Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Yamato. Yamato sudah memejamkan kedua matanya. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan ada sebuah senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

"TIDAAAKKK…!" Sakura kembali berteriak.

Teriakan dari Sakura membuat orang-orang yang sedang bertarung merasa terganggu dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Sakura. Musuh dari Suna lah yang ingin menyerang Sakura. Sebuah pedang meluncur ke arah Sakura dengan cepat.

TRAANGG!

Pedang itu ada yang menangkisnya. Sakura selamat. Ya, selamat karena Naruto berhasil menangkis pedang itu dengan kunainya. Naruto juga terkejut, ternyata jeritan perempuan itu adalah Sakura. Berbagai pertanyaan pun berputar di pikirannya. Mengapa Sakura ada di tengah-tengah pertempuran ini? Lupakan dulu pikiran itu.

"Bangun! Sedang apa kau disini, hah? Cepat pergi dari sini!" Naruto menarik Sakura paksa yang masih memeluk tubuh Yamato yang sudah tidak lagi bergerak.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau bersama Yamato!" Sakura melepaskan tarikan Naruto pada tangannya.

"Dia sudah mati! Cepat pergi dari sini!" Naruto kembali menarik Sakura paksa.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau!" Sakura bersikeras ingin terus bersama dengan Yamato.

Tidak mungkin mereka terus berdebat ditengah-tengah pertarungan ini. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura.

"Naruto, kabar baik. Orochimaru terluka parah. Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hokage dari Konoha datang langsung kesini. Tsunade telah membuat tangan Orochimaru mati dan tidak bisa digunakan. Aku rasa, Orochimaru akan segera mengundurkan diri dari perang ini." jelas laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Gaara, benarkah? Tapi, disini masih berperang belum ada tanda-tanda untuk mengakhiri perang."

"Sebentar lagi, aku rasa…"

Benar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Gaara. Suara dentuman keras entah berasal darimana, menandakan kalau Orochimaru telah mengundurkan diri dari peperangan ini. Musuh-musuh Suna dengan segera berlarian keluar dari Desa Suna mengikuti Orochimaru yang sudah kabur lebih dulu.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Gaara yang melihat Sakura menangisi Yamato di belakang Naruto.

"Ah, dia… dia Sakura…" jawab Naruto.

Gaara menghampiri Sakura, ingin melihat siapa orang yang telah ditangisinya itu.

"Yamato…" ucap Gaara pelan.

Walau pelan, Sakura mendengarnya. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya melihat Gaara.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura masih menangis.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. Gaara berjongkok di sebelah Sakura. Menatap Yamato yang sudah tiada.

"Semoga kau berbahagia di alam sana, Yamato…" ucap Gaara pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Yamato bisa ada disini? Kau mengetahuinya?" Sakura menarik baju Gaara meminta penjelasan kepada Gaara.

"Aku menemukan Yamato yang sedang sekarat di sebuah desa yang sedang terjadi peperangan beberapa tahun lalu. Aku membawanya ke sini, dan mengobatinya di desa ini. Aku mengenal Yamato dari pembicaraan orang-orang, dia adalah seorang pahlawan. Karena aku telah menyelamatkan hidupnya, Yamato memutuskan untuk bekerja melindungi desa ini. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau Yamato bisa tewas dalam peperangan ini." jelas Gaara sedih.

Ternyata seperti itu. Yamato bukannya meninggalkan Sakura dengan sengaja, melainkan Yamato terluka parah dan ditolong oleh Gaara. Untuk membalas budi, Yamato memutuskan tinggal di Suna dan tidak mencari Sakura sama sekali.

"Hiks… Yamato… kau meninggalkan aku lagi…" Sakura tidak hentinya menangis.

"Kau… siapanya Yamato?" tanya Gaara.

"Yamato sudah aku anggap seperti ayahku sendiri… dia yang telah menyelamatkan aku saat terjadi perang seperti ini dulu…"

Naruto hanya bisa diam melihat Sakura dan Gaara yang terlihat akrab membicarakan tentang Yamato, orang yang sama sekali tidak Naruto kenal. Perang sudah selesai. Musuh sudah melarikan diri mundur. Entah mengapa, pemandangan Sakura dengan Gaara disebelah Sakura membuat Naruto kesal. Cemburukah? Masa cemburu, sih?

"Gaara! Kau harus cepat ke pusat! Hokage sudah menunggumu!" Seorang perempuan cantik yang dikuncir 4 tergesa-gesa menghampiri Gaara.

"Aku segera kesana. Terima kasih, Temari." ucap Gaara.

Sebelum Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto, "Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku akan kembali lagi, dan memakamkan Yamato dengan layak."

Naruto menatap Sakura yang masih menangisi Yamato. Naruto pun kini berjongkok di sebelah Sakura. Naruto bingung, bagaimana ia menghibur Sakura?

"Sudahlah… Kau tangisi terus, dia tidak akan bangun lagi…" ucap Naruto.

Entah apa yang salah dengan kata-kata Naruto, kata-kata Naruto itu membuat Sakura menatapnya tajam.

"Eh? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Naruto takut yang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sakura.

"_Baka_! Bodoh! Aku tahu Yamato tidak akan bangun lagi! Tapi, kau juga tidak harus berkata seperti itu…!" Sakura jadi memukul-mukul Naruto yang ada di sampingnya dengan kencang, membuat Naruto kewalahan menghadapi pukulan Sakura.

Naruto menangkap kedua tangan Sakura yang memukulnya, dan segera menarik kedua tangan Sakura hingga kini Sakura terjatuh dalam pelukan Naruto. Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Kalau begitu, menangislah… menangislah sepuasmu…" ucap Naruto lembut.

Sakura tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Tenaga Naruto lebih kuat darinya. Akhirnya, Sakura pun luluh dengan kata-kata Naruto dan menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

Tap!

Tiga orang berhenti di belakang Sakura dan Naruto.

"Sakura," panggil salah satu orang itu.

Naruto menoleh dan segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan mengacungkan sebuah kunai ke arah orang itu.

"Maaf, sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui kabar tentang Yamato. Tapi, aku tidak mau kau terlibat dengan perang ini. Perang ini sangat berbahaya. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Yamato akan berakhir seperti ini…" ucap Kakuzu yang tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang mengacungkan kunai ke arahnya.

"Orochimaru sialan! Seharusnya aku juga ikut berperang menyelamatkan desaku ini! Cih, dia malah sudah lebih dulu menangkapku dan mengurungku di bawah tanah!" gerutu Sasori kesal.

Sasori sudah diselamatkan oleh Kakuzu dan Hidan tanpa ikut dalam peperangan.

"Kau mau disini, atau ikut pulang bersama kami?" tanya Kakuzu.

Kakuzu juga ikut sedih, melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu.

"Aku masih mau disini. Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Yamato di makamkan dengan aman. Aku tidak mau meninggalkannya. Kalau aku lengah, kau pasti akan menjualnya, kan?" tanya Sakura polos.

Kakuzu melongo mendengar ucapan Sakura itu.

"Hahaha… kau masih mengingatnya, ya? Aku tidak akan mengambil apa yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Yamato sejak awal sudah menjadi milikmu, Sakura…"

"…." Sakura hanya diam.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu. Kuharap, setelah ini kau masih mau bermain di tempatku, ya…"

Sedikit, Kakuzu takut kalau ia tidak akan lagi bertemu dengan Sakura. Sakura sudah menemukan Yamato. Setelah ini, kemana Sakura akan tinggal dan pergi? Kakuzu tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sakura setelah ini.

Kakuzu, Hidan, dan Sasori pun pergi dari Desa Suna menuju tempat organisasi mereka.

Hari sudah larut malam. Cahaya bulan menyinari Desa Suna yang setengah hancur akibat peperangan ini. Ninja-ninja yang tewas dalam perang dikumpulkan dan akan dimakamkan dengan aman.

Setelah Sakura melihat sendiri Yamato dimakamkan dengan aman, Sakura baru bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Ternyata Gaara, pemimpin yang masih muda itu sangat baik.

"Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tinggal di desa ini. Aku akan memberikanmu tempat di sini…" ucap Gaara menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menatap Gaara, Sakura tersenyum manis kepada Gaara, membuat Naruto yang setia mendampingi Sakura, kesal kepada Sakura yang memberikan senyum manisnya itu kepada Gaara.

"Terima kasih sudah memakamkan Yamato dengan aman. Aku bisa tenang sekarang. Terima kasih juga tawarannya untuk memberiku tempat tinggal, tapi aku tidak bisa tinggal disini. Tidak ada orang yang aku kenal disini…" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya," Sakura berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Gaara sebentar.

Perlakuan Sakura yang tiba-tiba ini, membuat jantung Gaara berdebar-debar. Hei, Sakura memang cantik. Siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan Sakura? Apalagi jantung Naruto, jantung Naruto sangat berdebar-debar karena emosi. Emosi dan marah karena Sakura memeluk Gaara.

"Aku pergi, terima kasih untuk semuanya…"

Sakura pun segera melompat ke atap-atap dan berlari dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan Desa Suna. Naruto sangat terkejut karena Sakura tidak pamit atau memberi salam perpisahan atau apa gitu kepadanya, Naruto hanya bisa cemberut dan kesal. Apalagi, Gaara terlihat merona wajahnya setelah dipeluk oleh Sakura.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!" rutuk Naruto.

"Eh? Apa ini?" Gaara merasakan ada sesuatu di kantongnya. "Sejak kapan?"

Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya. Ada satu bunga sakura hitam dan selembar kertas. "Kenapa uangku bisa berubah jadi ini?" tanya Gaara bingung.

Naruto melihatnya. Sudah pasti itu ulah Sakura.

"Aku benciiiii…! Bahkan dia malah mencuri milik Gaara! Bukan milikku! Aku rela, kok, kalau kau mencuri uangku lagi Sakuraaaa…!" teriak Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Sakura mencuri? Jadi, Sakura mencuri uangku, begitu?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, Gaara!" jawab Naruto kesal.

Sepertinya Gaara tidak mempermasalahkan uangnya yang Sakura curi. Gaara membaca kertas itu, disitu tertulis Sakura meminta maaf kalau ia telah mencuri uang Gaara. Gaara tersenyum membaca kertas itu. Naruto yang melihatnya pun jadi semakin kesal.

"Mungkin, Sakura tidak mencuri uangmu karena ia tahu kalau kau tidak punya uang, Naruto…" Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Gaara, Naruto segera mengecek setiap kantong di pakaiannya, memang benar, Naruto sama sekali tidak membawa uang. Ini membuat Naruto menahan tangis karena dia ternyata sangat miskin, walau bayaran sebagai ninja sangat mahal.

"Huwaaaa… aku lupa membawa uaaaanggg…" rengek Naruto.

"Hahaha…" Gaara menertawakan Naruto.

Disela-sela tawanya Gaara, Gaara bergumam kalau semoga Gaara dan Sakura bisa bertemu kembali. Naruto yang mendengarnya mengancam Gaara kalau Sakura itu adalah incarannya. Tapi, Gaara sama sekali tidak perduli.

Walau Sakura sudah bisa tersenyum, itu hanya topeng yang digunakannya di depan Gaara dan Naruto agar mereka tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Lihat, selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura menangis tiada henti. Air matanya tidak mau berhenti. Rasa sedih kehilangan Yamato sangat dalam dirasanya. Dan Sakura kembali pulang ke gunung. Menumpahkan kesedihannya disana. Seorang diri. Berharap saat gelap telah tenggelam dan cahaya sinar matahari terbit yang menggantikan kelamnya malam, adalah awal baru dari kehidupan Sakura. Sakura harus bisa terus bangkit dan bertahan untuk hidup. Kesedihan dan penderitaannya sudah berlalu. Jadi, setiap harinya adalah awal kehidupan yang baru. Sakura harus terus hidup.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**11 MEI 2014**

**A/N :**

**Nyo~ jadilah ceritanya seperti ini… :3 Malah jadi makin panjang aja ceritanya… hehehe… kalo gak suka, nikmatin aje, ya… ^_~**

**Saya ambil judul seperti matahari terbit ini, dan artinya itu dari pengalaman saya sendiri… hehe… inspirasi kehidupan… buku-buku inspirasi hidup… dan saya tidak dengan baik menyampaikan apa pesan yang terkandung dalam seperti matahari terbit itu… hehe… XD**

**Nyooo~ ada tokoh baru muncul nih… Nah, lo… ada Gaara tuh… hihihi… :***

**Balas review, dulu chapter 3 nyo… :D**

**Dark Namikaze Ryu **Kalau dari ciri-ciri mungkin udah tau. Tapi, Sakura cuma pencuri kecil yang pecicilan kesana-kemari aja… hehe… ^^v

**Uzumaki Satoshi **Hahaha… tetap semangat, yosh! Jangan suruh makan yang banyak, saya udah n'dut ntar makin n'dut… XD #plak hahaha…

**Samsulae29 **Maaf, kayaknya 1 atau 2 chapter lagi untuk lanjutan dari chapter 1, tunggu ya… :D

**Gray Areader **Hahaha… sabar, ya… 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, nyo~ :3

**Senju Toshirama **Lanjuuuuttt… :D

**Rinzu15 the 4****th**** Espada **Hehehe… makasih Rinzu-chan… :D

**OhhunnyEka **Makasih, ya… :D

**Cindy elhy **Lanjutkaaann… :D

**Terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca lanjutannya dan mereviewnya, ya… terima kasih… :D Semoga kalian semua suka sama lanjutannya ini… :D**

**Nah, udah selesai… Sampai jumpa chapter 5 ya… :D**

**Be happy… :***

**Review? :3**


End file.
